Leave Me
by Indythewizard
Summary: Only years before Percy washed up Calypso’s shores, another young man landed on Ogygia who wasn’t like the rest. He had jet black hair and a lightning scar on his forhead. His name was Harry Potter. One shot.


Harry slowly opened his eyes in agony. He wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. His brand new Firebolt given to him by his Godfather,Sirius Black, must have been much faster than he thought it was since it had obviously taken him far away from Hogwarts.

Spitting the sand out of his mouth, Harry tried to sit up. His shoulders ached and his left ankle felt numb to the rest of his body. He looked around, his broom was nowhere to be seen and he seemed to be on some remote island far away from the shores of Europe. Water washed gently over his feet and he began to regain feeling in his ankle. He still wasn't sure he could stand. He fiddled for his wand, Harry would need to defend himself, standing or not.

"No, no, not this again," he heard a girl mumble behind him. He spun around to see a girl with caramel hair and turquoise eyes. She wore a silky white dress that rustled in the ocean wind.

"W-who are you?" Harry managed.

"Doesn't matter, now leave this place before I'm forced to fall in love with you," she sighed.

"I don't even know where I am, plus I've lost my broom. I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon," said Harry.

"This a remote island that I've been imprisoned on for a thousand years. New York is that way, no cell phone signal for forty miles," she pointed to the left of him.

"Why would I be going back to New York?"

"Well you are obviously a Demigod who has lost their way and I have learned over the years there is a training Camp for Demigods ran by the immortal centaur Chiron in New York."

"A camp for what?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Are you messing with me?" She asked sternly.

"I live in Surrey, that's nowhere near New York."

"Surrey?" She asked confused.

"Have you never been to England?"

"Where?"

"Even Europe?"

She shook her head.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I need to get back to my friends who are probably worried sick about me. Have you seen a broomstick around here?" Asked Harry beginning to feel impatient with the girls lack of common knowledge.

She snapped her fingers and a cleaning broom was carried to her hand.

"Here," she said handing the broom to Harry.

"I meant a broomstick that can actually fly," said Harry handing the broom back to her.

"A flying broom? Now you are seriously messing with me."

Harry sighed, "you know what, forget it. Muggles don't understand, I'll just find my broom myself."

"What is a Muggle?" She asked.

"A non magical person."

At this, the girl clenched her fists.

"You have no idea about who I am, do you? I can't believe it. Every single Half Blood who has washed up on my shores has at least heard the legends of Calypso, daughter of Atlas, banished on an island for siding with her Father in the Titan War and you just wash up here and call me a Muggle or whatever it's called, declaring I possess no magic. I, in fact, am an immortal sorceress, one of the most powerful ever to be born," she huffed.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, "but if you are a witch then you must of heard of Hogwarts, it's where-, wait did you say your name was Calypso?"

Harry suddenly remembered a history lesson on Greek Mythology he was given at his previous school before he went to Hogwarts. Calypso was an immortal sorceress who once kept the legendary Odysseus on her shores of Ogygia.

"So, this is Ogygia?" He asked pleased with himself for remembering the Greek legend.

"Took you long enough," she muttered.

"But Greek mythology is myth," said Harry.

Calypso kicked sand at him.

"What kind of Demigod are you? I don't think there is a God of stupidness, otherwise I would of said you were a child of stupidity. What kind of Demigod doesn't know Greek myth," she asked in a frustrating tone.

"I told you I'm no Demigod, I'm a wizard," Harry snapped.

Calypso thought for a moment, "a wizard huh? Seriously Olympus, you're giving me Mad men now?" She cried throwing her hands up to the sky.

It was Harry's turn to throw sand.

"Here, I'll prove it to you," he snapped. His green eyes glowing in determination, Harry pointed his wand at a near by palm tree.

"Engorgio," said Harry as the tree grew to an enormous size.

Calypso's eyes grew wide, "I now believe in wizards."

Harry stashed his wand away in the pocket of his robes. He glanced at the Gryffindor emblem on his chest. His friends would be worried sick about him.

Calypso glanced at his ankle crookedly sprawled on the sand. She crouched down and touched it. Harry flinched, but then relaxed at the touch of her soft warm hands.

"It's a bad break," she declared, "I'll need to prepare some herbs before I can heal it."

"How long is that going to take," Harry asked.

"A night at most," sighed Calypso biting hr lip. She obviously didn't want Harry staying on the island.

"Look, I'm sure I'll be fine, help me find my broom and I'll get on my way," said Harry sensing her tension.

"No, no it will be fine," she said, " I guess you can stay."

"Thanks."

Calypso's invisible servants lifted up Harry and took him to a small cottage. They rested him in a comfy armchair and placed his broken ankle on a foot stool. Calypso bought in a clean set of clothes and some cookies. Harry changed and wolfed down the biscuits. A few minutes later he fell asleep in the armchair dreaming of Hermione and Ron who were most likely worried sick about him.

Harry was woken by Calypso who had had no luck finding his broom. She gave him a blanket and bought hot chocolate for the two of them.

"This is delicious," Harry exclaimed wiping the froth from his lips.

Calypso blushed and began to fiddle with the ends of Harry's blanket.

"So tell me, what is Surrey like?" she asked.

Harry thought for a moment. Surrey was not a nice place for him, it was where his Aunt and Uncle lived who despised him, and his bully of a cousin, Dudley.

"Cold," said Harry simply.

Calypso laughed, "that's it? Just cold?"

"Yep," Harry chuckled joining in with Calypso.

"Sometimes we get snow, which blocks up the driveway and all the doors, so we just have days where my Uncle is really cranky because he can't go to work," said Harry continuing to laugh.

"What does snow feel like?" Asked Calypso still laughing.

"It feels like soft sand, but a hundred times colder."

"That seems like an odd way to explain something, but okay," smiled Calypso.

They both continued to laugh over the most silly things until it was well and truly dark and the Moon shone brightly above them.

Calypso rested her head on Harry's shoulder, exhausted from laughing. Harry smiled. Once she realised what she was doing, Calypso flushed and stood up to leave.

"Well good night," she mumbled embarrassed. Harry didn't care.

"Good night he waved back, the thoughts of the laughs they had just had dancing around in his head.

Harry awoke when the Sun had just begun to rise. The sky was a magical pink colour.

"Hermione would have been fascinated about this," thought Harry.

"Morning," said Calypso carrying a breakfast tray to Harry's armchair.

"Good news, I found your broom and I should be able to heal your leg today," she said brightly.

"Oh," said Harry lightly disappointed he would have to leave.

"Here drink this," she handed him a small vial filled with a yellow liquid. Harry gulped it down and gagged almost immediately after swallowing it.

"That was disgusting," he gagged.

"What did you expect, Nectar and Ambrosia?" She asked sarcastically.

"Huh?" Harry asked confused on what Nectar or Ambrosia was.

"Never mind," she chuckled.

Suddenly, Harry felt this tingling sensation through his left ankle, the bones seemed to be mending themselves. Amazed, Harry twirled his ankle feeling just like it used to.

"Thank you," he said.

She handed him his Hogwarts robes that were freshly washed and clean. He put them on and placed his glasses back on.

Calypso handed Harry his broomstick with a look of sadness in her eyes. She didn't want Harry to leave. She had been left time and time again by other heroes.

"Here you go," she handed Harry his Firebolt and kissed him on his forehead. Harry hugged her in return and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Calypso," he whispered, "I will never forget you."

"That's what they all say, but not a single one comes back for me," she sighed.

"I'm not apart of your Greek Mythological world, I don't belong here, but I am sure Calypso, one day someone will come back for you," he said with hope in his eyes.

"Your scar," she touched his forehead, "I couldn't mend it, sorry."

"No one can, not even the best potion maker, don't stress."

"Goodbye," said Harry as he took off on his broom back to Hogwarts thinking of Calypso and his short stay in the world of Greek Myth.


End file.
